This relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to electronic devices with light sensors.
Electronic devices often include light sensors. For example, cellular telephones often include an ambient light sensor that measures ambient light intensity in the vicinity of the device.
Ambient light sensors are often mounted within a device housing and receive light through a transparent aperture in the housing. It can be difficult to align the ambient light sensor with the aperture. In some situations, a misalignment with the aperture can lead to diminished signal strength for the ambient light sensor.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved light sensors for electronic devices.